I Want You
by RiverHale
Summary: A Huntress from Derek's past is back in town. Rated "M" for ;) ;) nudge nudge


I Want You

**AN:**

**A Huntress from Derek's past is back in town. Rated "M" for ;) ;) **_**nudge nudge**_

**Song: I Want You (She's so Heavy) cover by Halestorm is playing in the background.**

***seriously look it up. It's perfect for the bar scene***

**~~First Draft~~**

The dim lights swung above the counter and lit the haze of cigarette smoke that filled the small bar. I was right in the center of downtown Beacon Hills. Hard rock music filtered through the air surrounding the patrons of the establishment… if you could call it that. The bar stools were falling apart and one of the lights above them looked like it was going to fall off at any minute. The floors still had stains from spilled alcohol that only God knew when were actually spilled.

The black leather riding boot banged against the aluminum frame of one of the crappy red bar stools in beat with the head banging music. Tight dark blue jeans wrapped around firm long legs leading up to the black layered tank top and leather jacket.

Cassie Colt took a long drag from her cold glass of Bud-Light. She licked her lips as she set the cup back on the stupid coaster advertising the local brewery's newest shitty drink. Spinning the glass in her hand that golden liquid spun around creating a froth.

She felt his presence before he announced himself. He wasn't touching her, but his body leaned close enough over her own.

"One beer please," A familiar voice said in her ear directed towards the bar tender, "And another for the pretty lady." A large hand pressed itself into her back and heat immediately flooded through her body.

She flicked her dark hair to the side and smirked.

"Hale. I didn't tell you I was in town." She picked up her drink draining the rest of it. It was her forth and she was just starting to feel the alcohol surge to her brain.

He laughed, his breathe moving her hair.

"I caught your scent. Thought I'd say hello." The bartender place the two drinks on the counter and Derek slipped him some cash. As Cassie took the glass in her hand, Derek grabbed the other one, turning her around. He grasped her free hand in his, tugging her through the throng of people. He was slightly taller since they last met up. His filled out this favorite leather jacket a little more too, the muscles of his arms pulled the leather taught. His ass though, she smirked to herself, just as perfect.

Derek must have sensed her feelings change and threw a smirk across his shoulder. He was growing out his stubble. His green eyes pierced through the darkness of the bar and flashed a bright blue for a split second.

"Derek, where are we going?"

He didn't answer. He just pulled her along, weaving in and out through the mass of people to the back off the bar. Realization hit and she stopped dead in their tracks.

"Are you kidding me Hale? No, I refuse." She looked at the pool table, the balls already set up for someone to break. Derek's smirk grew. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this."

He laughed, his eyes meeting hers. One look from Derek Hale and fire churned in her stomach. She felt it in every inch of her body. He tilted his own glass towards her.

"Then drink up, Colt." In a daring fashion he lifted the glass to his lips and began to drain it all. The stubborn side of Cassie won out as she gulped heavily from her glass. Derek still finished before her but once she set her glass down on a nearby table she felt the effects of the alcohol.

She grabbed a cue stick.

"You break." He announced.

"Whatever."

She bent over the table, gently gliding the cue along her hip. It rested between her fingers as she aimed at the collected balls. She let out a breath and swiftly moved to hit the ball but Derek's hands found their way to her hips. He gripped them tight as he pressed himself against her backside. Her body jerked and the white ball just lightly grazed the targets.

As Cassie straightened up she leaned back into Derek's chest, pushing her ass out more to rub into him.

"And what the hell was that?" She asked, trying to keep her voice stable.

"Apparently," he drifted off as his lips ghosted over her neck, goose bumps erupted immediately, "you're easily distracted."

"And apparently," she ground her ass back against him, "you're easily aroused."

He nipped her shoulder and scoffed.

"Let's play Cass." A fire lit in her eyes as she smirked. She spun around his in arms wrapping them around his neck. She leaned up pressing her body full against his.

"Yes Derek," She whispered. "Let's_ play_." She felt the double meaning of her words do exactly what she intended. Derek's body gave an involuntary shiver and his eyes flashed electric blue.

She ran her nose along his neck and his head drifted to the side, opening it up for her. He wanted more. She could feel it. She knew it. She just slipped the cue stick in his hands and slid out of reach.

"Your turn Hot Stuff."

With a huff and a seriously over dramatic eye roll, Derek crashed the cue ball making the others rocket around the table, two sinking in the pockets.

The game continued. All along their eyes would meet, heated touches, shivers and teasing. Cassie would bend over, arching her back and confidently accentuation her curves. Especially her ass. Derek always had trouble keeping his hands off it. Derek could hear her heated pulse beating fast the whole time. He could feel how aroused she was and it only made it that much more difficult for him.

After Cassie knocked three balls in a row, Derek had enough. His hands found their way exploring up her thighs, wandering over her hips as he turned her around to face him. Her voice was slightly rougher.

"What? Can't handle a girl beating you?"

Cassie felt a twitch from his pants ass he ground his hips into hers.

"Oh, trust me, I can _handle_ you." Derek smirked, his voice low and gruff.

He grabbed her legs wrapping them around her waist and his lips found hers.

Cassie felt like her the beating heart would explode from her chest. The sensation of Derek's lips were too much, his hands gripped her waist and their hips moving together. The friction of jean on jean was not enough. Her stomach tightened and her core throbbed as she rolled her hips to meet Derek's bulge.

Their lips were rough, Cassie's tongue roughly pushing into Derek mouth, dancing together. Her hands moved his jacket out of the way and her fingers pushing away the fabric of his shirt. Gliding over the hard muscle. The contact of skin was electric and all she wanted was more. She wanted to feel more of him. More skin.

His arms crushed her closer to his body, his large hands cupped and gripped her fiercely. One hand wound in her hair pulling hard.

Derek pulled away and his teeth ripped down her neck.

"Derek. Let's leave. _Now._"

The next thing Cassie knew Derek was once again tugging her through the mass of people. She barely had enough time to grab her helmet. They made their way almost running to his car.

"What about my bike?" She asked glancing towards her motorcycle.

"You're not going to need it."

"Your house is too far." She said as they slid in. Derek revved his car into life and sped out of the parking lot. She scooted across the seat, mindful of the goddamned console in between. She began kissing, sucking, biting and licking at his neck and Derek had to put extra concentration on the road.

"We're not going there." His hands were shaking on the wheel when her tiny and rubbed against the bulge in his jeans. "_Fuck,_ Cassie. Don't live there anymore."

She licked under his jaw and then nipped.

"Then where are we going?"

"My apartment." He quickly pulled into a dark parking lot, wrenching himself and Cassie from the car.

The second the elevator doors closed behind them Derek had her pinned against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She could feel him, every inch of his surrounding her. His cologne, his skin, his stubble rubbing against her neck.

She rolled her hips against his vying for some kind off friction. Anything. She need it now. She ripped of his shirt needing to feel his skin against hers.

"Dear God," she moaned as her hand explored his very toned, very muscular chest. Derk answered by biting down hard on her neck making her cry out.

The elevator dinged, but Derek thought it was too early for his floor. His loft was at the top. He quickly glanced behind him and saw... sweet old Mrs. Fargus.

Mrs. Fargus was an 80 year old woman that lived three floors below him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. Her little lips then pursed together. Derek didn't set Cassie down though, he didn't think he could.

"I'll wait for the next one dear," Mrs. Fargus said to him.

Cassie's face burned as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, hiding.

The elevator dinged again and the doors began to close.

"Have fun now, you two." Mrs. Fargus called as she cackled. Cass just laughed out of embarrassment into his neck as the elevator continued its journey.

"Oh my God," she said in between bursts of laughter.

Derek though was unaffected by their interruption. He pulled her in for a rough kiss, slamming her back into the wall again.

"Oh my _God,_" she repeated, moaning into Derek's mouth. He smirked.

When they finally reached his floor, Derek's hands gripped her ass tightly and carried her. He slid the door back with so much force it collided against the frame and slid all the way back into place.

Their lips never stopped between the moans and panting breath.

Their bodies pressed against each other as Cass felt her shirt ripped off.

The heat radiating off his body, the taste of his skin fogged her mind and made her dizzy.

The heated air seemed to thicken around them, gasping for breath was more difficult. But as their lips met, their hands moved against each other thats where their found the air. Derek was her air.

Derek tore her bra off and flung the annoying hindrance away. He licked around her hardened nipple, pulling it into his mouth and his hand found her other breast kneading it roughly. His fingers pulled at he nipple. As he sucked her breast into his mouth, his tongue sliding around her, Cassie arched into him.

Her fingers pulled at his hair as threw her head back into his pillows. Her ,unfortunately, still jean clad legs slipped up his legs and wrapped around him, cradling his hips, pulling him closer as she rocked into the hardness in his jeans.

"Oh.. oh God Derek, yes."

A deep rumble built in his throat and vibrated against her skin. Her nails were sinking into his back as he switched breasts.

His teeth pulled against her nipple as his dark voice rumbled.

"I've always loved these." He squeezed her breast. "I've always loved what this does to you. What _I_ do to you."

"Der now. I need you now." He released her only to quickly pull off her jeans. As he did his own her hand slid into his boxers and began pumping down his length. "I need to feel you inside me. To feel _this_ pumping in and out of me."

She twisted her hand slightly, her thumb rubbing over the tip.

"God, Der, you make me so wet. You know you want to feel it."

His body shook and his eye flashed.

Somehow the rest of their cloths were just gone. Derek's lips crashed into her and she felt him at her entrance. She pushed her hips up slightly taking him in. He hissed and she moaned loud at the feeling. His cock gently parted her and then with a swift roll of his hip Derek filled her completely. She motion pushed her body up and Derek's biceps flexed as he held her body in place.

It wasn't soft, it wasn't sweet. Derek was nailing her, pounding her into the mattress. His arms held her tightly so that she wouldn't smack her head against the head board.

She locked her legs around his, pushing her hips up to meet every hard thrust. She couldn't think of anything else but Derek. He sat up, resting on his knees and gripped her hips, pulling her up to meet him.

"Oh fuck," he growled. Cass felt him twitch inside her and her core tightened against him, pulling him in deeper. Every stong, hard thrust sent her body, her breasts bouncing and Derek couldn't get enough of the sight of her like this below him.

He could see his cock sliding in and out of her, one hand gripping to the sheets for dear life, the other playing with her nipple. Her eyes squeezed shut tight and her mouth was screaming forming his name that echoed int he loft. HE could hardly breath, but he couldn't stop. He felt her contracting around him. She was so close.

"Yes Derek!"

Her hands reached for him but he gripped them.

Derek's large hands engulfed hers as his body pinned her down. Cassie's head shot back as the coil that was building in her body snapped. She screamed as her orgasm hit the sweet sensation flowed throughout her body.

Now that she was finished, Derek could let himself go. He nuzzled his face his her neck as his cock tightened.

"Oh, fuck Cassie," he whispered into her neck. He released himself, shuddering against her body.

Their breaths were coming out in strained pants. Cassie's hear was hammering loudly and she could feel Derek's pulse even in their entwined fingers.

He pressed his forehead against hers, it was slick from sweat and every few seconds their lips found each other in sweet, slow kiss. She gently ran her fingers through his damp hair.

He stayed there, cradled by her legs, resting inside her. Eventually, after their hearts slowed and they caught their breath, he pulled ou of her and rolled on his side.

Automatically, on impulse, Derek lifted his arm as Cassie snuggled up against him, her head resting just above his heart, listening to the smooth strong beat. Cassie pulled up the seats around their waist and her fingers drifted over his abs, Gliding and making unseen patterns over his skin. Every once and a while her lips grazed over his skin. His fingers would drift through her soft, now messy curls.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the stars and the bright moon out of the loft's giant window.

Eventually Derek's deep voice broke through the silence.

"So, why are you in town?"

She cocked an eye brow, looking up at him. With a laugh she responded.

"Seriously? You do know what's going on here right? Actually word is you're basically right smack-dab in the center of it."

Derek's eyes grew wide, shocked.

"How do you know?"

"Derek. _Please_." She said with a dramatic eye roll. "I'm a hunter. We have our own networks. I've got connects that keep an eye on the town. Let me know what's going on, that sort of thing. I may be all the way across the country but I know the inner workings of this town like no one else. I mean… Jesus, I'm surprised I haven't got called in on a job here yet! I'm surprised no one has."

"Well, we've got the Argents."

"You mean Geriatric Gerard and his family of shoot-first-knife-to-the-skull-later? Yeah, I know. I mean he's not exactly in commission right now. From what I hear the man's oozing black gunk 24/7. That psychopath is lucky to still be alive. They live here. This is their turf and yet look how well they're doing at keeping the peace. That's why they should have called in one of us a long time ago."

Derek was silent as he ran his hands over her exposed, smooth skin. He places a gentle kiss in her hair.

"I'm glad you weren't here for this, Cass. If you were you'd be dead."

When she spoke, he felt her eyelashes brush against his neck and her lips grazed over his collar bone.

"I've dealt with a lot since we last met Derek. I think I could have handled myself. That Kanima, shit. The Darach… You didn't have to deal with that alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had my pack. And I'm lucky to be alive right now. Nearly died a few times in the process."

"Yeah… what is it with you Hales and the whole 'I'm dead but I'm not actually dead thing?'"

He rolled his eyes hiding a small smile.

"Not sure. I guess we have a flare for the dramatics."

"That you do, Hot Stuff, that you do."

All the sudden a Metallica guitar riff sounded loudly in the loft, bouncing off the bare walls.

"Shit," Cassie mumbled. She threw the covers back and ran over to the center of the room where her leather jacket was strewn across the couch. She ran naked and Derek couldn't help the wolf inside him as he admired how she looked in the moonlight. He saw some marks on her perfect, pale skin. Outlines of his fingers on her hips. When she flipped her hair out of the way, answering her phone he saw hickies and bite marks. He smirked to himself in what he could only describe as a manly pride.

He also couldn't help but listen in to her conversation.

"_Hey Cassie. Where are you?_" The voice on the other end of the line was deep and sounded alert. It was a man. Derek's body stiffened, instantly his blood boiled and he hated whoever it was on the other end of the phone. He had to restrain himself from using his speed to race across the room, throw the phone out of her hands and take her again to show how much he wanted her, to show the claim that he had over her.

"Hey, I'm with an old friend. What's up?" She glanced at his over her shoulder and gave a small smile. His eyes trailed over her body and that small smile sent a shock through his body.

"_Another person was abducted. Another man, Christopher Thomas aged 25. I just talked to his girlfriend and get this. They just got back together last week because last month…"_

"He cheated on her?"

"_Yep. Just like the other MOs."_

Cassie nodded, twirling a piece of hair through her fingers. She bit her lip as she looked back at Derek again. He was sitting straight up in bed, looking adamantly at her. She knew he could hear.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm on my way. It'll take like… an hour. I'm still in Beacon Hills."

"_Yeah, alright. We've gotta act fast on this one Cassie. Speed if you have to_."

"I will, Lee." Lee. His name was _Lee_. "See ya."

She hung up the phone and looked at Derek. She cleared her throat. She couldn't help but be highly disappointed to leave.

"That… That's why I'm in town." She said, knowing he had listen in. "There's a Woman in White a few towns over. Her victims are men in their early to late 20s… They've all been unfaithful. She lures them off the road and then rips out their heart. Fitting, I suppose. But yeah… I'm here for a job. No rest for the wicked."  
She began the search for her clothes. Derek eyed the bra that laid on the top of his lamp next to the bed.

Picking it up with a finger, he slid out of bed and crossed the room to her.

"Here. You might need this." Finishing buttoning up her pants she smiled turning towards him. She reached for it and he yanked it back, just out of her reach with his in-human speed. He tisked her, clicking his tongue.

"You'll have to pay the price first." With a small chuckle, Cassie stepped to him. His body immediately reacted, wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her completely against him.

She ran a hand up his arm, trailing, teasing her way up cupping the back of his head as she leaned up on her toes. The kiss she gave him was like nothing they'd experienced that night. It was slow and soft but strong. She furrowed her brow as he deepened the kiss, trying to force through her lips all the words she couldn't say. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped both arms around her back hoisting her up high so he wouldn't have to bend. Her tongue grazed his lips and he immediately opened teasing her with his tongue.

Her feet dangled behind her and she pushed all her strength into the kiss curling up a foot behind her. Her bra sliding against the skin of her back was completely forgotten.

She drew back resting her forehead against his.

"I really do have to go Derek." She said, her eyes were sad. Her thumb gently brushed his cheek.

"I know." His arms tightened around her once more before setting her down. He held out her bra and she grabbed it, quickly snapping it into place.

"Aaaaand… you should drive me back to the bar… If you remember correctly you said to leave my bike. That I '_wasn't going to need it._'" She said with a smirk,

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Colt. You were right."

"Oh _God_, Derek. I love it when you talk dirty." Throwing him a wink as they headed out.

In the short drive to the bar, her small hand rested engulfed by his on the center consol.

He parked the car and took his keys out of the ignition. They both stepped out as Cassie grabbed her helmet. He walked her to the bike which gleamed in the streetlight.

"Cass are you…" He cleared his throat. "Are you going to come back by?" Leaning in for one last final kiss, he crashed her small frame into his, trying to hold her there for as long as he could. For as long as she'd have him. Forever, if he could.

"Yeah, Hale. I'll see you before I leave." She drew him in for one more, quick kiss.

She withdrew from him, her fingers holding onto his as she back away.

The tips of her fingers gripped his slightly and she bit her bottom lip.

"Drive safe, Hunter." He said. He thought back to the first time she had left.

"_You know… It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye." Her voice was trebling when she spoke. She tried to mask the pain she felt but failed miserably. _

"_Tell me." He said. His eyes, intense, searched into hers. "Tell me, because I don't know how."_

"_There's only one way I'll accept it..." She trailed off, the humor in her eyes trying to fight down the sadness… the emptiness she felt leaving him._

"_And what's that?"_

_She swallowed the lump in her throat. Their eyes met and they knew this very well could be the last time they ever see each other. One bad hunt… one bad day and one of them, if not both could be dead._

_That was the life of a werewolf. _

_That was the life of a hunter. _

"_Say it… Say it like I'm going to see you again…"_

"_Well then… Drive safe Hunter." The title had struck them both. Two people, opposites that could never exist cohesively._

Cassie smiled fondly at their words. Gripping the helmet tighter in her hand she drew away from Derek. When she answered, she said the same thing she said to him every other time she left him.

"Until next time, Wolf." A small wink and she shoved her helmet on. Straddling the bike, just as she had been straddling him just thirty minutes ago, she revved her cruiser the deep rumble filling the night and echoing off the tall buildings.

Her two small fingers touched the black helmet and saluting out to him. He held up a hand, answering her gesture.

"Until next time, Cass." He stayed until the bike disappeared down the street, turning a corner, heading out of town. He stayed until his heightened hearing couldn't hear the engine anymore.

When he got back to the loft her was met with the emptiness. The emptiness of his bed and of her absence. He sighed, closing his eyes and he leaned back into the door. Her scent was still here. All over the loft.

He couldn't bring himself to go back to his bed. His bed where she should still by laying, waiting for him to come back and take her again.

"So the little Huntress has returned?" Derek's eyes shot open. He looked to the metal spiraling stairs and was his Uncle. Peter was sitting on the steps but they weren't alone. Scott, Isaac and Stiles were surrounding the table looking straight at Derek.

Isaac and Scott had a look on their face. A disgusted, "I-know-what-you-just-did" look. Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. He felt how uncomfortable his pack members were… knowing what just took place here.

"Yeah." He said, answering Peter's question.

"And where is she now? Didn't want to stop by and say hello to her good friend Peter? The one she tried to _kill._" Peter was only partially serious. He didn't hold a grudge against Cassie. That was all water under the bridge, but he did however, love to irritate his nephew.

Derek shook his head. "That was five years ago. You got your ass handed to you by am eighteen year old girl and… you deserved it. If you remember correctly, you tried to kill her first."

Isaac choked out a laugh and Scott's eyes brows flew into his hair. Stiles got this weird look on his face that he was slightly impressed and slightly entertained. His eyes grew wide and his lips contorted into a weird smile.

"She had bullets with mountain ash mixed into the gun powder, Derek. That sixteen year old was prepared." Peter took another sniff off the air. "It seems like she's friendly enough with you, though." His voice deeply hinting at the sexual exploits that just occurred.

"Shut up. Now why are you all here?"

"Remember how Beacon Hills has now turned into… Well, a Beacon for everything supernatural…"

"Yeah, Scott. I was kind of there."

"We're gonna need some help."

"Yes," Peter said with an arrogant smile. "You might want to call up your little Huntress mate and her buddies. We'll need all the help we can get."


End file.
